harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Wiki
Welcome to the Harmony Unleashed Database Welcome to the Harmony Unleashed Wiki founded by franchise creator Aaron Montalvo based and inspired by the toyline "My Little Pony" and its television series "Friendship Is Magic" and the spin-off film series "Equestria Girls". The Harmony Unleashed Series is a collaboration project by Hollowfox Entertainment Inc. and Hasbro Studios as part of the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee with marketing handled by Bandai, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Hasbro. About the series Harmony Unleashed is a media franchise and a spin-off of the My Little Pony franchise made by Bonnie Zacherle and based on characters from Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls by Lauren Faust and Meghan McCarthy. The media franchise is created by Aaron Montalvo and collaborated with Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai and Hasbro in co-operation with Takara Tomy and Bushiroad. It started in 2011 as a YouTube Poop: The Series saga, until the success of an anime series, two cartoons and a telefilm made it part of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Franchise and later a spin-off of My Little Pony made for both boys and girls over the age of 13 after the controversy of Alicorn Twilight Sparkle/Equestria Girls. This wiki is for fanon/imaginary purposes, the franchise elements set in the wiki (with the exception of official information from characters based on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Equestria Girls and other non-MLP series) have no real information. Elements *YouTube Poop: The Series (NI97 TV Original Series) ** Harmony Unleashed Animated: The Origin Story ** Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe *Lists of Animated Incarnations of Harmony Unleashed * Harmony Unleashed Book Series * My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed Toyline * MAD/HU Crossover Special: Harmony Un-Bleach'd * Harmony Unleashed Zone (Programming Block) * Harmony Unleashed Terminology * Harmony Unleashed: Birth of A Media Franchise For Bronies Movies * List of Film franchises from Harmony Unleashed ** Jaegermeisters Film Series *** Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters: The Movie - Discorded Corruption *** Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters 1x2 Timebreak *** Untitled Jaegermeisters 2 film ** Equestria Campus Supremacy Film Series *** Welcome to Canterlot High * Other Films ** Harmony Unleashed: Uprising - Limitless Agression ** Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity in Akihabara! THE MOVIE ** Harmony Unleashed: Gears of Magic Craft (First Anime feature film to have an Original Story and Produced by Shaft) ** Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia - The Animation Special: Tournament of All-Stars (OVA/Special) ** Untitled AppleSpark Chronicles Film See Crew *Harmony Unleashed Series' Crew *Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Animation Studios of Harmony Unleashed (Anime) *Animation Studios of Harmony Unleashed (Others) Video Games Rainbow Dawn Series Misc. * Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters Xroz - Untamed Destiny * Shin Megami Tensei: Harmony Unleashed - Magical Supremacy * Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - Alternate Crisis * Untitled Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity SEGA Wii U Game * Untitled Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity SCEA PS3 Game * ECS Videogame: Rascal Ravers Crossovers Live Action *Harmony Unleashed x WWE All-Stars: Battle Against Corruption *Eternal Cross x Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria (Live-action Crossover Collab by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) Animation *Harmony Unleashed: All Stars vs. Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Mirror Raiders *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Dual Equine Blood *Lazarus Defiance X Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity: Project Ultimatum *Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles: Attack on Crossdome *Harmony X The John Show X Legend of Dremend Manor (Crossover by Collaterale1) *Power Rangers Strikeforce X Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Crossover Rider Double X Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity - Spirit Brony Extremis (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *X-Justice X Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - Wings of Change (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters x Chrono Shock: Mecha VS. Human (First NI97xMP6 Crossover Collab film) * Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle Film Series ** Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift X Equestrian Trinity: Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle - Ponidox Rising Tide ** Untitled Pegasister Rangers/Harmony Jaeger ACMGB Film Misc. *Crossover Rider X Harmony Unleashed X Lazarus Defiance: Triple Threat Titans (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97: Crossfire (Desperate Trigger {NI97}/Calibur Brawlers {MP6}) (Collab Crossover Game with MasterPikachu6) *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku X Crossover Rider Double (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Spongebob Squarepants: Revolution 0 X My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed (Collab Crossover Game with Sandvich33/John.mitchell.9210256) Related Media to Harmony Unleashed *My Little Pony Chronicles (Original/Zero-G1) **Equestria Girls: Humanarium Chronicles *My Little Pony: Equestria Tales *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *YouTube Poop: The Series Latest activity See Also Category:Browse